


Kirkwood, California and the Ainsley Hayes Debacle

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 In this White House, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "She was right and you were wrong; live with it."





	Kirkwood, California and the Ainsley Hayes Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam walked into the Tune Inn, looking as if he had been kicked repeatedly. He plopped in a chair, looked at the liquor and then his girlfriend. He placed his forehead on the cool of the table and banged it a couple of times.

“I thought you could use a bourbon with a beer back.” She said. “Oh c’mon Spartacus, it is not that bad.”

“Good definitely isn’t a word I would use to describe the situation.” He took the bourbon down in one gulp before tasting the beer.

“Sam, I am sure there is a Kirkwood in Oregon, even if it wasn’t the one you were talking about.”

“I Googled it this afternoon and there really isn’t. There are Kirkwoods in New Brunswick and South Africa but not Oregon.”

“I want to know why you are so embarrassed.” Tish said. “You act as if you have never been wrong before.”

Sam was saved by the arrival of their server. He wanted a chicken salad club with extra pickles. Tish ordered chicken poppers and French fries. He looked at her as the server walked away.

“Embarrassed?” he asked.

“And you're repeating yourself so you're deflecting. Sam, you were bested by a girl. I hate to say that because her being a girl probably had nothing to do with her embarrassing you, at least not in your eyes. You're too cocky sometimes.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tish lit a cigarette.

“I love watching you on the pundits. You take whatever subject they give you and you run with it. You take the other guy down like a panther, with intelligence and precision. You run circles around them with that Princeton mind that remembers nearly everything it ever read. The thing is how do you ever know you're right? The Republican is so twisted by that point he can in no way challenge what you say and you steal the whole show. All he can do is raise his hands in defeat.”

“Are you trying to say I just talk hot air?” Sam asked.

“No. What I'm saying is even if you did no one would challenge you because of your confidence. Today you met someone who is more confident, or at least she was in that moment.”

“She's a Barbie doll.” Sam muttered.

“Sam, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. She is smart, works hard, and was able to back up everything she said. You're just upset because she got the best of you.”

“You're splintered. She is a woman and you want to side with her.”

“I'm not siding with anyone you doofus. You’ve been in this game too long if you think so.”

They were both quiet after that. Tish put out her cigarette, sipped her beer, and studied the crowd. It was packed on this cold Wednesday night. The Tune Inn was packed every night. Over the cackle of all the political voices, you could hear CNN on some TVs, Fox News on others. They always tried to play fair and that’s why it was one of the most frequented bars in the city. Any conversation you wanted to have could be had right here.

“I don’t want to fight.” Sam said.

“We are not fighting. This is a friendly conversation Sam. When two people don’t agree on something that doesn’t have to constitute a fight.”

“I know.”

“So buck up, and lick your wounds.”

“You can lick them for me honeybug.”

Tish laughed.

“There you go…you must be feeling better already.”

“I guess. I had to deal with a lot of heat at the White House today. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, he offered her a job.”

“Who?”

“The President.”

“Offered who a job?”

Their dinner was served and Sam smiled over his sandwich. His appetite, which he lost in midst of an extraordinarily bad day was back with a vengeance. He was starving.

“Ainsley Hayes.”

“Where?”

“The White House.”

“In this White House?”

“That’s what I said. Leo offered her the Associate Counsel position. David Feller just left for Carlton Whitmore.”

“Hmm, that’s interesting.”

“I do not want to work with her.”

“Are you planning on any illegal activity in the near future?”

“No.” he shook his head.

“Then I don’t see you running into Ainsley Hayes much. She is a lawyer and handles herself well under pressure. What does it matter what party she votes for? I think it is an excellent idea.”

“I see that.”

“Sparky, Sparky, Sparky.”

“She's a Republican Tish!” he said it a bit too loud.

“Oh for God’s sake, she does not have leprosy. You guys need to stop acting as if you are the good guys and they are bad guys. You ever think that’s why nothing gets done. This is not a game Sam; there are a lot of people in this country who suffer because of this constant standoff. We have to find a way to work together and hiring Ainsley Hayes, though small, is a nice start.”

“I'm not talking about it anymore.”

His ego was more bruised than he thought. Tish didn’t understand; they were in an ugly partisan war that made no sense to her. The Republicans were stomping the neck of the Administration at every turn and they still held power in the Congress. It seemed ridiculous to open the door and invite the enemy in.

“Hello Sam.”

He looked up and nearly choked. Great, now he couldn’t even eat in peace. Had she followed him there to humiliate him further?

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I eat here all the time. Doesn’t everyone?”

He didn’t seem to have anything else to say so Tish spoke up.

“I'm Tish McTiernan, Sam’s girlfriend.”

“Ainsley Hayes.” The women shook hands and Tish told her she was great on Capitol Beat that morning. “Thank you. You wouldn’t happen to be Ted McTiernan’s daughter, would you?”

“You know my father?”

“Everybody knows Senator McTiernan, he’s a Washington fixture. I did an internship with him when I was a junior in college. Funnily enough, I thought I had lost a bet but it turned out to be wonderful. He is a great man.”

“Thank you. I think so too. Hey, I should commend you, it isn’t often someone bests the Seaborn smackdown.”

“I never intended to embarrass him. I honestly think Mark Gottfried was trying to embarrass me.”

“Are you going to take the Counsel offer?” Sam asked, suddenly back in the conversation.

“Yes.”

“That’s terrific.” Tish said.

“I don’t think everyone feels that way.” Ainsley said, smiling. “I always wanted to work in the White House and now I have the opportunity.”

“Welcome.” Sam tried to smile. Even his fake one came out pretty well. “We are glad to have you.”

“Thank you Sam. I hope we can put today’s events behind us and possibly be friends.”

“As long as Kirkwood never comes up again I may be able to handle that.”

“It’s a deal.”

“Do you want to join us?” Tish asked. “Have a celebratory beer or something?”

Sam looked at her with wide blue eyes. Whoa, he was not ready to be that friendly yet. He did not think he would ever want to be that friendly.

“No, thank you. I was actually on my way out when I saw you. It was nice to meet you. Tell your father I said hello, though I doubt he remembers me.”

“He remembers everything, so I certainly will. Good luck with the new job.”

“Thanks. Goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight.”

She walked away and Sam sighed.

“Join us? Have a celebratory beer?”

“Why not?”

“Because she…just because.”

Tish laughed, shaking her head. He would get over it soon enough. She was sure Toby and Josh were no help, with their snickering and carrying on. Men could be so shallow and insecure. Women could too of course, but men always claimed that women would never run the country because of it. What was their excuse for the behavior?

“Just get to know her Sparky. If anything she will be a good sparring partner and I know how you love to spar.”

“I only want to spar with you Tishy. Let’s get out of here and go home.”

He flagged the server as Tish grabbed her wallet from her purse.

“You're paying?” he asked.

“What's wrong with that? We’re a couple; we share things. Stop being such a…guy.”

“I'm sorry Tish.”

She paid for dinner and they took a cab home. Sam checked messages while Tish went straight to the shower. He heard her singing I Wanna Dance with Somebody. When he climbed in behind her, sliding his arms around her waist; Tish smiled.

“Hey there Spartacus.”

Sam sighed, brushing her hair aside and kissing the nape of her neck.

“You smell so good.” He murmured against her wet skin.

“I was actually just getting ready to get out.”

“I'm afraid not. You might need to take another shower when I'm done.”

One hand moved up to caress her breast, the other slid between her parted thighs. Tish pressed her body against his and felt his erection hot against her back. The movement made them both moan. She reached back to caress his face.

“Turn around.” He whispered.

“No.”

“No?” he laughed a bit.

“Show me what you can do back there. I'm sure I’ll be satisfied.”

“Back there, back there?”

“Dealer’s choice. I trust you Sam.”

Sam swallowed before realizing he didn’t have a condom. Of course he didn’t; he had no pockets. How could he be so forgetful? In his defense, it was hard to remember anything when being intimate with Tish was on his mind. He could not hide his disappointment when he explained their little problem to her. That made her turn around.

“Maybe it is time to take this relationship to the next level.” She whispered, kissing him softly.

“Tish, I…”

“What? We’ve both been tested, I'm on birth control, and we are in a loving, monogamous relationship. I'm not worried about it if you're not.”

“I worry about everything.” Sam replied.

“Then go and get a condom Sam. I’ll wait.”

“I don’t want to leave but…I've never…you know.”

“Neither have I. Isn’t it wonderful its going to be with you?”

Sam nodded, caressing her face.

“I love you.”

Tish wrapped her arms around him, pulling him toward the shower wall.

“Show me.”

He showed her until they ran out of hot water and were forced to leave the shower. The encore in the bedroom was even better. Afterward they lay in each other arms listening to the quiet around them.

“That was amazing.” Tish said.

“I would have to agree. I really feel better now.”

“About your day?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her. “All I've been thinking about is my bruised ego. I didn't even ask you how your day was.”

“It was good. The police were able to retrieve most of my camera equipment and said they are still seeking out my rosary. Next week Sasha and I are going to Toronto to scope out some locations for some winter photo shoots scheduled for January.”

“You're not going to be gone for long are you?”

“Two days probably. Don’t worry Sparky; our tropical getaway will not be interrupted.”

Sam and Tish planned to spend Thanksgiving afternoon with her family. Later that evening they would be on a plane to St. Bart’s. Both were looking forward to their time away. The space between Thanksgiving and Christmas would be a busy time.

“So tomorrow you and Ainsley Hayes will be colleagues.”

“It’s certainly going to be interesting. I wonder if anyone told Lionel Tribbey about this.”

“He’ll have puppies, but you are going to be just fine.” She placed her hands on his face, kissing him. “I love you Sam Seaborn.”

“I love you too Atisha. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being at Ben and Sally’s that night even though Callie stood you up. For being patient when I didn’t call. For knowing everyone in this town but not being in politics. For your smile, the way you look in my tee shirts, for your love of martinis and John Wayne films. But especially for loving me. Things aren’t always easy but it’s never hard to love you.”

“Dammit if you don’t say the sweetest things. You make me shiver.”

“It’s a good shiver.” He pulled her closer.

She nodded, sighing and cuddling next to him.

“We are both really lucky and we have to remember that.” she said.

“I promise to never forget.”

***


End file.
